Riot Forge
| Miejsce założenia = Los Angeles, Kalifornia, USA | Założyciele = *Brandon Beck *Marc Merrill | Siedziba główna = Zachodnie Los Angeles, Kalifornia, USA | Firma macierzysta = Riot Games | Spółki zależne = | Liczba oddziałów = | Liczba pracowników = | Najważniejsze osoby = | Gry = *CONV/RGENCE *Ruined King | Firmy współpracujące = *Airship Syndicate *Double Stallion Games | Strona internetowa = riotforgegames.com | Portale = Twitter }} Riot Forge – zewnętrzne studio wydawnicze założone przez Riot Games współpracujące z innymi niezależnymi studiami mające na celu tworzenie gier w uniwersum League of Legends. Historia Firma wydawnicza została przedstawiona 4. grudnia 2019 roku wraz z ogłoszeniem zapowiedzi nowych gier w trakcie trwania gali The Game Awards. W czasie ceremonii wręczenia nagród 12. grudnia, firma ujawniła zwiastuny dwóch gier z serii A League of Legends Story: CONV/RGENCE i Ruined King.Riot Forge™ zapowiada dwie pierwsze gry Skrótowo left|300px /dev: Wszystko o Riot Forge/dev: Wszystko o Riot Forge center|600px Witajcie! Pewnie już trochę słyszeliście o Riot Forge, wydawnictwie zewnętrznym Riot, i o naszych dwóch niedawno zapowiedzianych grach, powstających we współpracy z 'Airship Syndicate' i 'Double Stallion Games. Jeśli jesteście tutaj, pewnie chcecie się dowiedzieć o nich nieco więcej, więc... do dzieła!'' Wciąż mamy przed sobą długą drogę i będziemy dzielić się kolejnymi informacjami bliżej premiery pierwszej fali gier, ale dzisiaj chętnie odpowiemy na wasze pytania dotyczące Riot Forge i naszych dwóch pierwszych gier — 'Ruined King: A League of Legends Story i CONV/RGENCE: A League of Legends Story.'' ;Czym jest Riot Forge? Riot Forge to odrębne wydawnictwo, lecz wciąż działające w ramach Riot Games, które skupia się na publikowaniu gier związanych z League of Legends, stworzonych przez zewnętrzne studia. Jesteśmy w Riot małym zespołem pracującym z doświadczonymi deweloperami, aby tworzyć nowe gry osadzone w uniwersum League of Legends i aby nawiązać długotrwałą współpracę ze studiami deweloperskimi, z którymi łączymy siły. Ci utalentowani i obyci twórcy stworzą różne LoL-owe gry, które zgłębią regiony i pozwolą wam wytworzyć więź z żyjącymi tam bohaterami i postaciami. center|500px ;Dlaczego wydajecie gry, zamiast je robić? Obecne gry Riot — w tym zarówno League of Legends, jak i nowe gry, które niedawno zapowiedzieliśmy — to w większości gry on-line, skupiające się na rywalizacji i wieloosobowej rozgrywce. Wiemy, że takich gier chce mnóstwo graczy, więc oczywiście wciąż będziemy w nie inwestować. Ale wiemy też, że większość grających w League gra też w inne gry (to żadna niespodzianka) i że jest cała masa innych graczy, których nie przekonuje League of Legends jako MOBA, ale którzy są zainteresowani LoL-owym uniwersum. Chcemy tworzyć gry dla wszystkich tych graczy. center|500px Zajmujemy się League of Legends już od ponad dekady i przebrnęliśmy mnóstwo trudności i przygód, które nauczyły nas, z czym wiąże się utrzymywanie gry on-line. Z czasem staliśmy się bardziej doświadczeni i skuteczniejsi, co pozwala nam teraz robić jeszcze lepsze rzeczy. Większość z wniosków, które wyciągnęliśmy, ma przełożenie również na inne tytuły on-line, ale tworzenie gier dla jednego gracza, w dodatku z innych gatunków, wygląda trochę inaczej. Do tego zebranie zespołów potrzebnych do tworzenia tak różnorodnych gier zajęłoby całe lata — musielibyśmy nie tylko znaleźć osoby z odpowiednim doświadczeniem, ale też stworzyć odpowiednie środowisko, na którym mogłyby polegać. A my chcemy działać szybciej. W świecie Runeterry czeka jeszcze tak wiele historii, które chcemy opowiedzieć, i tak wiele gier, które chcemy stworzyć. '''Współpraca z obecnymi na rynku deweloperami, mającymi niezbędne doświadczenie, talent i struktury oznacza, że możemy dostarczać wam wysokiej jakości gry o wiele szybciej i na wiele różnych sposobów.' W każdej grze znajdziecie DNA poszczególnych twórców i ich niepowtarzalną wizję League of Legends, zarówno pod względem grafiki, jak i fabuły.'' center|500px ;Zaraz, zaraz, tak po prostu oddajecie mojego ulubionego bohatera? I tak, i nie :) Nie oddajemy praw do League of Legends, wraz z bohaterami, całym światem i wszystkimi postaciami, innym studiom deweloperskim. Nasza współpraca nie polega na żadnych licencjach — to współpraca z prawdziwego zdarzenia, więc będziemy działać razem, żeby dopilnować, że nowe gry będą fantastyczne. Zamierzamy pracować ze studiami, będącymi naszymi partnerami, żeby pomóc im odnaleźć się w uniwersum League of Legends, a jednocześnie kierować nimi tak, aby opowiadane historie rzetelnie odzwierciedlały postacie i świat, które rozwijaliśmy przez ostatnich 10 lat. Innymi słowy: nie musicie się przejmować, że nagle stanie się zrzędliwym złolem. Chcemy również dać swobodę współpracującym z nami deweloperom, żeby mogli opowiadać historie i przedstawiać League of Legends we własnym stylu. Będziemy pracować z nimi, by uniknąć konfliktów i wprowadzać nawiązania do innych wydarzeń z uniwersum League of Legends, gdzie tylko będzie to możliwe. Gdybyście się zastanawiali... to tak, główne wątki fabularne w tych grach będą kanoniczne, choć niektóre wydarzenia i postacie będą się pojawiać tylko w historiach opowiedzianych w danej grze. Dzięki temu możemy popchnąć parę zawieszonych w próżni historii z Runeterry do przodu w nowy i interaktywny sposób, co niezmiernie nas cieszy. center|500px ;Czy możecie powiedzieć coś więcej o tym, jak będzie wyglądać taka współpraca? right|300px Jasne! W Riot mamy mnóstwo ludzi, którzy uwielbiają grać w gry dla jednego gracza, i wiemy, że na całym świecie jest mnóstwo niezależnych, pełnych talentów studiów deweloperskich, które wiedzą, jak je robić. Chcemy dać deweloperom produkującym niesamowite tytuły swobodę w tworzeniu nowych gier ze świata League of Legends w ich własnym, niepowtarzalnym stylu. I nieważne, czy ten styl będzie wyrażał się w grafice, mechanice rozgrywki czy fabule. Dla tych, których interesują wszystkie szczegóły i szczególiki: próbowaliśmy różnych wersji współpracy i sprawdzaliśmy, czy uda nam się stworzyć grę, pracując bezpośrednio z zewnętrznymi deweloperami. Okazało się, że to dość skomplikowane i nie zawsze dawało partnerom wystarczająco dużo swobody. Wyciągnęliśmy zatem wnioski, które pomogły nam się przenieść na obecny model — współpracujące z nami studia są właścicielami i twórcami stworzonej gry, a my przyjmujemy rolę tradycyjnego wydawcy. Oznacza to, że nie będziemy bezpośrednio pomagać przy tworzeniu gry. Będzie ono w 100% leżeć w gestii naszych partnerów. Tym sposobem nasi deweloperzy otrzymają elastyczność i swobodę, dzięki którym będą mogli wykorzystać swój talent i robić wspaniałe gry. Poza wyznaczaniem kierunku w trakcie procesu tworzenia, pomożemy również w wielu innych rzeczach, potrzebnych do przygotowania gry dla ogólnoświatowej publiczności. Zapewnimy pomoc między innymi przy kontroli jakości, lokalizacji, dubbingu, fabule, badaniach i marketingu. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc — będziemy wspierać naszych partnerów do samego końca, żeby w ręce graczy trafiła gra, którą docenią, polubią i która zapadnie im w pamięć na długi, długi czas. ;Jak się pracuje z innymi studiami deweloperskimi? Zespół Riot Forge uwielbia uczęszczać na wszelkie spotkania i wydarzenia ze świata gier, na których poznaje studia deweloperskie i buduje relacje z twórcami gier. Społeczność deweloperów gier jest dla nas niezwykle ważna i chcemy znaleźć w niej partnerów pasjonujących się grami i zainteresowanych tworzeniem w uniwersum League of Legends. Zawsze zaczyna się od spotkania. Potem, jeśli wydaje nam się, że trafiliśmy na właściwego kandydata, zaczynamy rozmawiać o tym, jak wyglądałaby ewentualna współpraca, co z początku jest rozmową o samej grze. Wszystkie pomysły wychodzą bezpośrednio od studia. Ogólnie potencjalni partnerzy przedstawiają nam parę pomysłów, omawiamy je i sprawdzamy, czy będą pasować do portfolio Riot Forge. Dość ściśle monitorujemy to portfolio, ponieważ nie chcemy dwóch identycznych gier o takiej samej albo podobnej fabule, gdyż gry wydawane przez Riot Forge mają być inne i zgłębiać wiele aspektów uniwersum League of Legends. Kiedy wspólnie wybierzemy jakiś ogólny pomysł, zgodzimy się co do bohatera, który miałby grać w nim główną rolę, i będziemy mieć dobre przeczucie, przechodzimy do następnego kroku — i tak oto rodzi się współpraca! Wtedy wszystko zaczyna się obracać wokół zrobienia świetnej gry, a w tym właśnie nasi deweloperzy są najlepsi. center|500px ;Jakie rodzaje gier będziecie wydawać? Riot Forge skupia się na wydawaniu '''szytych na miarę, możliwych do ukończenia gier', które budują więź między graczami a bohaterami i miejscami w Runeterze poprzez wciągające historie i fantastyczne pomysły. Mówiąc „możliwe do ukończenia gry”, mamy na myśli gry mające początek, środek i koniec. To doświadczenia, które stają się pełne, gdy już ukończycie swoją przygodę z danym tytułem, i po których długo nie możecie zapomnieć o poszczególnych chwilach z rozgrywki, bo doprowadziły was do łez radości lub smutku… albo jeszcze czegoś innego.'' Gry te będą się różniły pod względem długości i głębi, w zależności od wizji naszych deweloperów. Najistotniejsze jest to, że będą to gry szyte na miarę, czyli zapewnią zapięte na ostatni guzik, niepowtarzalne wrażenia, czy to dzięki wyjątkowemu przedstawieniu League of Legends z perspektywy graficznej przez naszych twórców gier, czy dzięki wciągającej fabule. Nasi partnerzy to niezależne studia składające się z mniejszych zespołów wyspecjalizowanych deweloperów, więc nie mają tysięcy pracowników. To znaczy, że stworzone przez nich gry będą przypominać gry niezależne i będą mniejsze od gier AAA. center|500px ;Na jakich platformach ukażą się te gry? Projektujemy każdy z tych tytułów z myślą o platformach, na których sprawdziłyby się one najlepiej — gry Riot Forge mogą trafić na komputery, konsole, Nintendo Switch i/lub smartfony. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, chcemy, żeby nasze gry znalazły się na wszystkich popularnych urządzeniach, abyśmy mogli stworzyć szeroki wachlarz doznań dla graczy, więc sprawdzimy wiele różnych platform. ;Co jeszcze możecie powiedzieć o Ruined King: A League of Legends Story? center|600px Ruined King: A LoL Story to pierwszy tytuł, który wyda Riot Forge. To fabularna gra RPG z turową walką, osadzona w czasie po wydarzeniach Morza w Ogniu. Będziecie grać bohaterami z League of Legends i odkrywać oraz tajemnicze po raz pierwszy! Ogromnie cieszy nas fakt, że będziecie mogli poznawać te regiony w zupełnie nowy sposób. '' ''Podejmujemy współpracę z '''Airship Syndicate', studiem deweloperskim o długiej historii tworzenia wspaniałych gier na licencjach i o niesłychanie pięknym i niepowtarzalnym stylu graficznym, pod kierownictwem współzałożyciela Airship, Joe'ego Madureiry (Joe'ego Mada), uznanego rysownika komiksów, który stworzył serię Battle Chasers. Niewyczerpane możliwości fabularne zainspirowane wydarzeniami Morza w Ogniu przyciągnęły Airship Syndicate i wzbudziły w nim pasję do tchnięcia życia w Bilgewater i Wyspy Cienia.'' Czujemy, że współpraca z Airship Syndicate jest dla nas idealna. Bardzo się cieszymy na myśl o stworzeniu fabularnej, turowej gry RPG. League of Legends idealnie pasuje do rozgrywki w stylu RPG dzięki różnorodności bohaterów i historii, które możemy opowiedzieć. Mamy nadzieję, że gracze pokochają historię opowiedzianą w Ruined King: A League of Legends Story i cieszymy się ze współpracy z Airship Syndicate, której owocem będzie nowy sposób na doświadczanie Runeterry. center|500px ;A co z CONV/RGENCE: A League of Legends Story? center|600 px CONV/RGENCE: A League of Legends Story to platformowa gra akcji dla jednego gracza, w której przemierzacie niesamowity świat jako , młody wynalazca z genialnym urządzeniem pozwalającym mu manipulować czasem. Za stworzenie CONV/RGENCE: A League Story odpowiedzialne jest '''Double Stallion Games'. Double Stallion Games wydało niedawno Speed Brawl, bijatykę 2D, w której chodzi o bycie szybkim i utrzymywanie szaleńczego tempa. Wcześniej, razem z Cartoon Network, studio pracowało nad OK K.O.!, a także nad Big Action Mega Fight. Ogromnie się cieszymy na współpracę z Double Stallion Games.'' Kochamy tworzone przez to studio niepowtarzalne gry, wykonane przy użyciu pięknych, dwuwymiarowych, ręcznie robionych animacji, które zawsze są świeże i pełne wyrazu.Zespół z Double Stallion od zawsze chciał zrobić grę z Ekko w roli głównej, a my wiemy, jak bardzo nasi gracze uwielbiają tego bohatera. Ma on mnóstwo mechanik związanych z czasem i walką, które świetnie się sprawdzą w platformowej grze akcji. Ekko wnosi również mnóstwo potencjalnych historii do opowiedzenia, ponieważ reprezentuje powiązanie Zaun z Piltover, a tamten region zamieszkuje całe zatrzęsienie bohaterów. Nie możemy się doczekać, aż będziemy mogli powiedzieć wam, jak Double Stallion rozwinie te opowiadania i jak ożywi je w grze. center|550px ;Jak wygląda przyszłość Riot Forge? W przyszłym roku opowiemy więcej o obu grach — podzielimy się konkretniejszymi informacjami na temat rozgrywki i datami premier. '' ''To dla nas dopiero początek. Badamy grunt w wielu innych grach i mamy nadzieję, że w przyszłym roku będziemy mogli pokazać wam zapowiedź kilku z nich. Tymczasem obserwujcie Riot Forge na Twitterze, jeśli chcecie być na bieżąco. Wielkie dzięki za zapoznanie się z tekstem! Ciekawostki *Po raz pierwszy logo studia ukazało się w teledysku GIANTS zespołu . *Swoją pierwszą grę - Ruined King zaprezentowało w trakcie The Game Awards 2019. en:Riot Forge Kategoria:League of Legends Kategoria:Riot Forge